Proposal
by force majeur
Summary: Naruto tidak tahu caranya berbasa-basi. Sakura hanya bisa panik. NaruSaku. ONESHOT


_**Disclaimer:**_  
_I do not own Naruto. Naruto is respectively belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei._

**Catatan:**

Sudah lama sekali ya saya gak nulis. Sekalinya balik, yang ditulis malah pairing het. Sungguh, fanfic ini tidak direncankan. Saya menulisnya cuman semalam. Hanya karena baca TL yeahmahasiswa #ShitSaidonPDKT, saya jadi ingat lagi jika saya pernah dilamar karena bilang tidak mau pacaran, dan tara, idenya muncul begitu saja.

* * *

**Proposal**

* * *

Setua ini pun, Naruto masih terlalu bodoh untuk berbasa-basi. Bahkan ketika ia masih anak-anak, pendekatan yang ia lakukan bahkan lebih wajar daripada ketika dia sudah berkepala dua. Naruto yang memberinya bunga ketika mereka masih anak-anak—yang membuatnya jijik karena saat itu Sakura masih bodoh, tidak menyukai Naruto dan jatuh cinta pada orang yang sangat sulit untuk dicintai—terlihat lebih menenangkan daripada ini.

Ia mengangkat kepala Naruto yang ada di panggkuannya dan mencium bibir Naruto pelan. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini yang terbaik, tapi Sakura ingin memberi Naruto kesempatan. Dahi dan dahi, ia bisa mencium nafas Naruto, ia berkata dengan lembut, "Bisakah kita pelan-pelan saja, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum dan mencium bibirnya, "Tentu saja."

.-.

Saat itu Sakura bersama dengan wanita-wanita Rokie, minus Hinata, Shikamaru dan Naruto di Ichiraku Ramen, mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan ketika akan pulang ke apartemen masing-masing. Ini adalah jadwal mingguan Sakura dan Ino untuk makan bersama. Ten-Ten adalah tambahan, karena Ten-Ten sekarang mengikuti Ino kemanapun pergi, misi mengambil hati Ino katanya. Entah sejak kapan Ten-Ten menyukai Ino dan mulai mengejar-ngejarnya. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat Ten-ten pada diri Ino. Selain rambut panjangnya yang selalu membuatnya iri, dia hanya cewek menyebalkan. Ino, yang memang suka perhatian, membiarkan Ten-Ten mengejarnya.

Sakura tidak yakin apakah Ino membiarkan Ten-Ten mendekatinya karena Ino menyukai cewek ahli senjata itu atau tidak, tapi Sakura akan membunuhnya jika Ino hanya memberinya harapan tanpa membalas dengan jelas perasaan Ten-Ten.

Shikamaru lebih sering pulang bersama Naruto daripada tidak, mengingat dirinya adalah Hokage—ya, serius, dia Hokage, Kakashi tidak mau jadi Hokage. Naruto bukan jenis orang yang mengerti taktik, pikirannya terlalu simple untuk itu, makanya dia membutuhkan penasihat di sampingnya. Ia hanya mempercayai orang-orang dari generasinya dan siapa lagi orang paling pintar di generasinya kecuali Shikamaru. Oh, mungkin Sasuke. Tapi lebih baik tidak membicarakannya sekarang.

Sakura selalu meluangkan setidaknya satu minggu sekali untuk keluar bersama teman-temannya, siapapun. Tapi hal itu lebih sering jatuh pada Ino karena tempat kerja mereka sama sehingga mudah untuk bertemu dan jadwal mereka realtif sama. Hidup sendiri itu menyedihkan tanpa teman.

Pertemuan yang tak direncanakan ini membuat tempat tujuan makan mereka berbelok ke arah Ichiraku Ramen, terima kasih pada Naruto.

Tempat itu tetap kecil seperti yang Sakura ingat. Ia jarang pergi ke sini, ketika ia berinisiatif untuk mengajak makan, dia selalu pergi ke tempat makan dengan makanan sehat yang ia percaya. Ia medic-nin, tolonglah. Hidup sebagai ninja yang selalu turun ke lapangan membuat mereka sering makan seadanya, kotor sekalipun akan mereka makan. Sakura sudah pernah makan ular di dalam hutan karena sama sekali tidak ada makanan tersisa yang ia bawa dalam misinya. Jika ia tidak sedang dalam misi, ia ingin masakan yang sehat dan bersih.

Tapi ramen sekali-dua-kali tak akan membunuhnya kan? Naruto hidup dengan ramen, dan sampai sekarang dia belum mati. Makan ramen sekali-dua-kali juga tidak akan membuatnya gendut, kan? Jika saja lemak bisa diarahkan ke tempat lain ditubuhnya, dia tidak akan sungkan-sungkan makan-makanan seperti ini.

Tentu saja paman Ichiraku senang sekali melihat Hokage datang ke tempatnya, senyumnya lebar menyambut kedatangan mereka, dia selalu senang, toh Naruto terlalu sering datang ke sana. Kesenangan tersebut berlipat karena dua orang yang jarang datang ke tempatnya—ia hapal semua pelanggannya tentu saja— tiba-tiba datang. Nampaknya memang dia dan Ino saja yang jarang ke sini.

Sakura dan Ino memesan ukuran yang paling kecil, tanpa daging, tidak juga terlalu pedas. Sakura tidak melihat apa yang Shikamaru pesan selain teh hijau yang uapnya mengepul, Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya sudah setengah menghabiskan ramen ukuran jumbonya. Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Makanlah seperti manusia, Naruto."

"Huh?" Ramen yang akan ia makan berhenti di tengah jalan dan wajah Naruto memerah. Menunduk, ia lalu mengangguk, "Ok, Sakura."

Ia rindu Naruto, saat-saat seperti ini. Sakura sadar ia jarang mengunjungi Naruto, mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, medic-nin dan Hokage jarang bertemu dalam pekerjaan mereka, tanpa ia sadari dia benar-benar rindu dengan teman satu timnya ini. Naruto selalu ada di sampingnya, sekalipun ketika ia terobsesi mengejar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto? Rumahmu belum menjadi sarang tikus kan?" Sakura bercanda, karena ia sudah capek mendengarkan Ino dan Ten-Ten. Mereka pasangan terabsurd yang pernah ia lihat, apa yang mereka bicarakan pun membuatnya merinding. Shikamaru yang ketika makan pun tetep kelihatan bosan, pada dasarnya adalah orang yang pendiam, makan dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Kulit Naruto bukan tipe yang memberikan kesempatan kepada wajahnya untuk memerah, Naruto hanya kelihatan tambah coklat ketika ia malu dan itu membuatnya tertawa. "Aku sering membersihkan apartemenku kok. Kan aku gak bisa selalu bergantung padamu," Naruto melemparkan senyum yang kelihatan begitu terpaksa ke arahnya.

"Tempatnya seperti tempat pembuangan sampah, ibuku pasti gila jika melihatnya," celetuk Shikamaru sambil meniup ramennya. Naruto menoleh ke arah penasehatnya dengan tatapan orang yang baru saja dikhianati.

"Ketahuan kamu," mungkin besok ia akan ke apartemen Naruto, toh besok dia libur. "Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Sekarang aku bisa makan dengan tenang mengetahui tidak ada yang berubah dengan Naruto." Naruto ganti menoleh ke arahnya, kaget. Tapi dia menunduk dan melanjutkan mangkok keduanya. Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah makan lebih dari ini. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin ia terlalu khawatir pada Naruto.

Ketika ia melanjutkan memakan ramen—yang harus ia akui, kangen pada rasanya—Ino berbisik padanya, "Kamu gak mikir kalo Naruto agak pendiam sekarang?"

"Masa?" Ia bertanya balik. Ino hanya berdecak, ia tidak suka ketika serius bertanya malah ditanya balik. Tapi Sakura juga tidak menyadari jika Naruto lebih pendiam atau tidak. Itu membuatnya sedikit tidak enak, bukankah ia salah satu teman terdekat Naruto.

"Kamu seperti Sasuke, sama sekali tidak sensitif." Naruto sudah lupa omongan Sakura untuk makan lebih manusiawi, ia sudah mendapat mangkok keempatnya dan mulai makan dengan berisik.

"Apa maksudmu coba?" Dia membalas Ino dengan berbisik, Sasuke masih saja topik buruk baginya dan Naruto, Sakura harap Naruto tidak mendengar omongannya dengan Ino.

"Yah, sudahlah, pikir sendiri," Ino mengibaskan rambutnya—yang sekarang mencapai satu meter—dengan cara yang selalu membuatnya tampak seperti wanita sombong, memberi Sakura punggungnya dan mengajak bicara Ten-Ten.

Apa yang sama anatara dia dan Sasuke. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, dia adalah bumi dan Sasuke langitnya. Sakura juga bukan orang yang punya keinginan luar biasa besar yang sanggup mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal yang luar biasa. Sakura juga bukan orang yang akan meninggalkan temannya demi agenda pribadi, tidak akan.

Seringkali Sakura menyesal pernah mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, namun apa mau dikata, cinta pertama itu merupakan hal yang sulit dilupakan. Sekalipun ia sudah tidak memendam perasaan apapun pada Sasuke sekarang, Sakura menemukan dirinya sulit untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Rasanya hatinya sudah dibawah mati juga oleh Sasuke sehingga ia tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta lagi.

Mereka semua telah selesai makan, sekedar menunggu isi perut mereka dan berbicara tentang hal-hal yang hanya bisa dibicarakan dengan teman akrab. Naruto sudah puas dengan empat mangkok jumbo ramennya, hanya diam dan memandang the hijau di depannya. Ketika ia tiba-tiba berbalik dan menghadap Sakura yang ada di sampingnya, kursi yang ia duduki sampai berderak keras dan membuat yang lain berhenti bicara, "Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura terlalu kaget untuk tertawa, bahkan ia terlalu kaget untuk merespon kecuali menoleh perlahan dan menatap Naruto seakan dia sudah gila. Shikamaru begitu kagetnya sampai dia menyemprotkan bir yang ada di mulutnya dan sama seperti Sakura, melihat Naruto seakan-akan Hokage-nya telah kehilangan kewarasannnya. Ino berteriak kegeringan. Sakura mendengar tepuk tangan dari Ino dan Ten-Ten. Paman Ichiraku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan pelanggannya, seakan kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi di warungnya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menunduk, _nervous habit_ yang masih saja ada sampai dia sedewasa ini. Ketika Naruto memulai berbicara, Ino dan Ten-Ten berhenti bertepuk tangan.

"Aku tahu ini ini terkesan terburu-buru…"

"Kita sahabat Naruto," ia memotongnya. Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah tersakiti dan menunduk lagi. Seharusnya Naruto sebagai teman dekatnya tahu bahwa ia masih tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke. Ia tahu Naruto dulu suka padanya, tapi itu dulu sekali. Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun mendekatinya setelah Sasuke lari ke Orochimaru. Mereka berteman, ia bahkan menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya yang harus ia urus. Menikah…Astaga, dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir masalah pernikahan sejak ia mulai menyadari bahwa mencintai orang yang berhati dingin itu menyakitkan. Hidup mereka sudah rumit sejak mereka menjadi genin, pernikahan jarang terlintas di benaknya.

Sakura berdiri, tidak sanggup lagi merasakan pandangan teman-temannya—Ya Tuhan dan kenapa Naruto harus mengatakannya ketika mereka bersama teman-temannya!

Rasa kaget yang mulai mereda digantikan dengan rasa malu. Ia mengeluarkan uang dan membayar ramennya dan lari keluar. Dia tidak peduli, seharusnya Ino yang membayarnya kali ini, dia hanya ingin menjauhi Naruto. Ia melompat dan berlari-lari melewati atap rumah-rumah penduduk Konoha, secepat mungkin. Ia tahu jika Naruto memutuskan untuk mengejarnya, ia akan kalah cepat. Namun itu lebih baik daripada harus duduk di Ichiraku Ramen dan melihat ekspresi penuh harap Naruto.

.-.

Dan benar saja, baru saja ia menutup pintu apartemennya, Naruto mulai memanggil-manggilnya dari luar dengan keras, ia tidak pernah bisa berbicara dengan santai dan lembut.

"Diam bodoh! Kau bisa membangunkan seluruh desa yang ingin tidur. Pergi sana!" Ia memperingatkan Naruto, sesaat lupa dengan kegugupannya untuk berbicara pada Naruto. Ketika tidak ada jawaban ia merapat telinganya ke pintu, tidak ada tanda ada orang di depan pintunya, seketika itu juga dia berlari ke arah jendela, terlambat, Naruto sudah ada di apartemennya dengan melewati jendela kamarnya.

Naruto, seperti halnya Kakashi-sensei, sedikit tidak mengerti apa gunanya pintu.

Saat itu Sakura merasa kesal sekali, ia menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil, dan mendorang Naruto. Ia sudah tumbuh menjadi pria gagah, Sakura sekarang harus menengok ke atas untuk memandangnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming. Sekalipun ia bisa membelah tanah dengan tinjunya, Naruto tetaplah yang lebih kuat dari keduanya.

"O wow, santai Sakura." Naruto menepis tangannya, memegangnya. Tangan Naruto hangat, tidak seperti tangannya yang menjadi dingin karena gugup. Dia bisa merasakan kakinya membeku.

Santai kepalanya, ia tidak bisa menolak saja ajakan seseorang karena dia bukan orang yang dengan gampang bilang tidak atas permintaan orang lain. Tapi menikah!? Yang benar saja kamu, Naruto!

"Maaf, Sakura, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jika aku tak mengatakannya di depan teman dekatmu, kau tak akan mempercayaiku." Nampaknya dia mengatakan hal itu dengan keras. Naruto menatapnya dan dia harus mengalihkan pandangannya karena ia tahu wajahnya pasti merah sekali.

"Kita bahkan tidak pernah kencan, kita tidak pernah sekalipun tidur bersama…" tangannya tanpa ia sadari bergerak kemana-mana sehingga Naruto melepaskannya.

"Haruskah kita berhubungan sex terlebih dahulu untuk menikah Sakura? Aku pikir kamu lumayan traditional?" Naruto melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, lalu menyeringai "tapi kalo kamu mau tidur bersamaku, itu juga taka apa."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, "Ya Tuhan, Naruto," dia mengusap wajahnya untuk menutupi senyum yang ada di wajahnya dan menambahkan, "aku bahkan tidak tahu jika aku menyukaimu dan kau mengajakku untuk menikah?"

Naruto mundur kea rah jendela, "Kau tak menyukaiku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Ia frustasi, Naruto selalu membuatnya frustasi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa capek sekali ketika melihat bantalnya. Ia ingin tidur. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa tidur jika Naruto masih ada di apartemennya. Ia hanya duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Naruto yang mengikutinya duduk di bawahnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh lututnya, namun ragu-ragu dan memutuskan untuk mletakkannya di pangkuannya sendiri.

Sakura mendesah, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Naruto, begitu kaku di tangan Sakura sehingga ia berpikir Hokage-nya membeli shampoo yang salah. Atau memang rambut Naruto selalu kaku seperti ini. Naruto mendengung seperti kucing yang dielus-elus dagunya.

"Orang normal akan mengajak cewek yang ia sukai untuk berkencan dulu sebelum mengajak mereka menikah, Naruto."

"Tidak ada yang pernah bilang aku normal," Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura, ia membiarkannya, ia tak punya tenaga untuk memukul Naruto, "makanya aku langsung saja mengajakmu menikah."

Naruto mencium pahanya dan itu membuat hangat bagian tubuh tertentu Sakura. Ia memukul belakang kepala Naruto, refleknya lambat karena ia begitu gugup. Ia lupa jika semua guru Naruto mesumnya minta ampun. Pendekatan Naruto terlalu berani, "Jangan mesum!" Ia mendesis. Lalu mengusap bagian yang ia pukul. Ia merasakan Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk pinggangnya. Sakura menyesal kenapa dia belum juga mengubah kebiasaannya memakai celana pendek.

Tuhan, dia masih menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya dan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang hanya karena pipi Naruto langsung bersentuhan dengan kulitnya membuatnya merasa bersalah sekali. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk.

Ia ingat dia dengan mudah menolak Lee. Namun, Naruto berbeda dengan Lee. Sakura mendesah dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Naruto.

"Jadi, kamu mau kan jadi istriku?"

Sakura memukul kepalanya lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

.-.


End file.
